


More Than Your Father's Son

by MEMENT0Mori



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEMENT0Mori/pseuds/MEMENT0Mori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You are so much more than your father’s son.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You are so much more than what I’ve become,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>What I’ve become,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>What I’ve become.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Your Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired this; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auOivVnhI00  
> Check the end for author's notes.

The blonde haired boy’s piercing gaze lingered over Paris.

The city below him lay illuminated, beside him his lady; both sat simply staring in a mutual unbroken silence. Their patrol had been relatively short compared to the others as there were few words spoken. Their once lively chatter was nothing but an echo on the now distant hum of the streets. There hadn’t been a single trace of an Akuma attack. The city was safe tonight as it had been for the past week now and yet there was a sense of unease in the air. 

“Chat-” Ladybug’s voice broke the stillness first and he instantly crumbled beneath her stare. “-what’s wrong?” He pulled away from her, his arms rising up as to deflect his emotions but his grin fell short. _How often did they end up like this?_ She could always pick his emotions apart in the few hours they had together and yet she remained untouchable. He found it difficult to see what traces of emotion her blue eyes held as they always shone so brightly and never truly dulled. “My lady?” His voice came out hoarse and strained but he managed to curl the edges of his lips into a hesitant smile. She simply frowned at him but didn’t press the matter further as she slowly brought herself closer to him until they sat side by side. He felt struck with new found nervousness but he reveled in their closeness, even purred lightly. 

Chat soon leaned onto Ladybug resting his cheek against her shoulder. He parted his lips to speak but when no words fell out he shut his mouth again and took a moment to ponder over his own racing thoughts. All the while Ladybug sat silently allowing him to collect himself, patiently waiting. His brows knitted in frustration as he fought the urge to tell her everything but he knew everything would be too much and would possibly give away who he really was. He never had been one to push that subject on her despite the years they’d known each other for. “Just…been a rough couple of days, bug.” He let out a sigh almost as if to express how he felt though to his surprise Ladybug’s hand ran through his hair. 

_She was petting him._

It had taken him a second to truly register what she was doing but he instantly grew warm, he didn’t move, didn’t make any witty jokes, but just enjoyed the feeling. “Outside of being Chat…I have to be careful with everything I do. I feel caged. I can't really be me. I have a name to live up to. I have….” _A father to make proud._ The words hitched in his throat and his sentence was left unfinished as he sat up, quickly regretting his choice once he felt Ladybug’s hand leave his head. “Chat, you’re amazing, you tell terrible puns, but you’re amazing.” His eyes lit up at her attempt to lighten the mood and he gladly relinquished a toothy grin. “My lady you wound me. My puns are purrfect, works of art really.” He could practically feel her roll her eyes at him but he loved every second of it. 

His smile faltered when Ladybug suddenly stood and turned her attention back to the city. “You really are amazing Chat Noir.” She repeated the statement but this time something felt off about it, what exactly he couldn’t place. He grew sheepish then as he looked up at her standing there. She seemed to grow more beautiful in his eyes as the days went by; something he would have once thought impossible. He studied her for a second before he smiled softly. His lady, his Ladybug, calling him amazing? She was the one who could always fix the city, who saved lives, who was so much greater than he was. She was amazing, she was wonderful, she was, “Miraculous”, his words were a spoken whisper into the now howling wind but upon seeing her turn around he realized she’d heard him. He gave a nervous grin as she knelt mere inches from him. “Chat….” She paused and seemed to fixate her gaze back onto the city. “Remember you were the one who was willing to jump in and save everyone when we first received our miraculous. It was you. You were brave and ready to help despite being as clueless as I was. We’ve been doing this for years and even now you’re always there when I need you.” He looked at her as she spoke though her eyes lay elsewhere and in that moment he remembered just why he’d fallen in love with her. Aside from everything else, she could cheer him up with so little effort that he sometimes forgot just what he’d been so upset over seconds before. 

When his eyes momentarily shifted to her lips he felt himself leaning in closer slowly closing the space between them. He would have gone on to do something he may have regretted had his ears not tuned in to hear what else she was saying. She seemed to be rambling now; but the final lines caught his attention and he snapped back to reality. He was momentarily confused in trying to catch up to what she'd been saying up until now; something about Paris needing both of them, her listing a few other battles they'd fought, and something about time?

“-and just......you’re more than your father’s son, Adri-and-and...uhm” He blinked and looked up in time to see her turn to face him with a look of confusion at her own words; an expression he was sure he too wore. She backed away from him then and he slowly rose, he felt as though any sudden movement would scare her away. 

When she started laughing awkwardly he felt himself relax, albeit slightly. "Sorry." Her voice had reached a higher octave than he was accustomed to hearing but he simply tilted his head rather than say anything. She continued on, "You...you remind me of someone is all." At this point he felt dazed really, had she just been about to say Adrien then? Did she know who he was? Did she know he was Adrien? It had sounded as though his name, his real name, had been just seconds away from leaving her lips and his curiosity was begging to get to him.

He briefly wondered if he should step closer but the sudden beep between them caused Ladybug to jump back even further from his reach, that alone was enough to bring his mind to a halt. “My transformation is about to wear off.” Her words seemed to come out as a question rather than a statement and he simply nodded not entirely sure what to make of the situation. She took another step back until her foot collided with the edge of the building and she seemed to flail nervously. “I-I….I should go.” Chat couldn’t move from where he stood, she kept him frozen with her eyes alone. They seemed to display some kind of fear in them; one he wasn’t familiar with seeing on her face. It terrified him to his core and he couldn’t understand why. 

She pulled out her yo-yo and aimed at a distant building before running off and swinging away from him. He stood stalk still as she grew even further and further from him leaving a growing sense of dread in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this expecting to only do one chapter but now I'm rather torn on whether not to continue or just leave it as is. Needless to say, I'd love whatever feed back you guys have <3


End file.
